Shimbatha
Shimbatha is the main villain from Exile/XZR II. Story Shimbatha is a powerful demon who, deeming creation as an utter failure, decided he should rule over all. Throughout many successive human incarnations, he has attempted to find the Holimax, a holy artefact with which he would be able to ressurrect his true form, but failed in all. Reincarnated in the 11th century as Yuug D'Payne, grand master of the Knights Templar, he hears about the feats of Saddler, who killed The Caliph and ended his oppressive rule. Yuug decides to manipulate Saddler into a quest to retrieve the Holimax, so he sends a scout to the Assassi village carrying a letter to Saddler, but the scout dies in a trap beneath a oasis near the village. Saddler hears the rumors of a Crusader near the village and goes to investigate, falling into the trap and finding the scout with the letter. He decides to go to Homis Shrine (Solomon Temple) to meet with Yuug, even though the Christian Crusaders were his sworn enemies. Saddler meets with Yuug, who tell him he had allied with the Christian Crusaders because of their promise to bring peace and unite the world behind one god, but found out that they were nothing more than pillagers and murderers. So, he decided to find the Holimax, which could give them the power to finish all conflicts and bring about peace. Saddler agrees in helping Yuug, against the advice of his friend Rumi. The three then set on their search for the Holimax, getting separated after the crumbling of a Temple, leaving Saddler alone on his search. He eventually returns to Homis after retrieving the Mandalas, which were necessary to restore the power of the Holimax. There, he meets with Yuug again, but Rumi supposedly died in the temple. The two enter a secret door in the shrine, being transported back in time to the Festival of Baccus, where they meet Pythagoras, who mistakes Yuug with Hyram Abiff, who was supervisioning the construction of Homis Shrine before being slain by three of his subordinates, who stole the Holimax from him. Saddler retrives the Holimax at least and bring it to Pythagoras, who activates it. However, this restores Shimbatha, who taunts Saddler to go after him in Homis Shrine. Returning to Homis Shrine, Saddler is transported back to his time, finding the Garden of Eden beneath the shrine. Shimbatha shows him the Tree of Knowledge, which has the heads of all who sought the power of the Holimax, from which he draws his power. He reveals he was both Hyram and Yuug, and now to complete his ressurrection Saddler had to die. Saddler fights the demon and defeats him, killing him once and for all. Saddler finally concludes that true peace can never be achieved and wanders into the desert. Trivia * Shimbatha is a reference to Samyaza from the Book of Enoch, who is a reference to Satan; * Yuug D'Payne is a reference to Hugues de Payens; * Hyram Abiff is a reference to the masonic figure of same name, who is also said to have been killed by three subordinates. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Deceased